Perfection (Sequel of Sungkyunkwan Scandal)
by rizd.o12
Summary: Perfection is love, Perfection is friends, Perfection is family, Perfection is you... \ KAISOO \ ONESHOOT \ GS \ DLDR


**Title:**

**Perfection (Sequel of Sungkyunkwan Scandal)**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO/Boy)**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Girl)**

**~KAISOO~**

**.**

**Kim Jongwoon | Kim Ryeowook | Lu Han as Kim Luhan | Choi Siwon as Do Siwon | Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun**

**Genre:**

**Romance and little bit Family**

**Rate:**

**T (tapi agak nyrempet ke M)**

**Summary:**

**_Perfection is love, Perfection is friends, Perfection is family, Perfection is you..._**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast milik orang tua masing-masing. Cerita ini 100% milik saya**

**WARNING:**

**GENDER SWITCH | ONESHOOT | TYPO(S) | OOC | AU | FLUFFY**

**Note:**

**Annyeong~ ini sequel dari Sungkyunkwan Scandal karena ending FF itu kemarin emang belum lengkap sebenarnya. Biar bisa paham sama isi FF ini, ada baiknya baca FF Sungkyunkwan Scandal dulu. hehe.**

**..**

**Special for KAISOO shipper**

**..**

**..**

**Proudly present...**

**..**

**..**

**PERFECTION**

**..**

**..**

**HAPPY READING!^^**

**..**

* * *

"Ayolah, _noona~ _cepat buka ini. Aku sudah tidak tahan", rengek Jongin dengan wajah yang...ehm...entahlah. Sulit artikan ekspresi wajah Jongin sekarang ini.

Kyungsoo yang melihat wajah kekasihnya yang tampak aneh itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Baru saja masuk ke kamarku sudah tidak sabar begitu!", timpal Kyungsoo seraya tangannya memukul pelan kepala kekasihnya.

Jongin meringis polos. Atau mungkin sok polos. "Setelah melihat wajah cantik _noona, _aku jadi semakin tidak tahan. Ayolah~ sampai kapan _noona _akan menyiksaku?"

"_Yak! _Apa kalau aku tak membuka ini, kau akan tersiksa?", tanya Kyungsoo dengan sedikit membentak.

Jongin mengangguk. Masih dengan wajahnya yang tampak sangat tidak sabar.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah. Ia juga tidak tega melihat wajah kekasihnya yang tampak frustasi itu. Dengan satu helaan nafas dan sedikit berdoa, Kyungsoo menyentuh kain hitam yang ada di depannya. Ia sejenak menatap wajah Jongin yang kini sedang harap-harap cemas.

"Kau yakin aku harus membuka ini? Ini...tidak akan mengecewakanku kan?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendengus sebal karena Kyungsoo yang sering meragukan dirinya itu. "Aku jamin ini akan membuatmu puas, _noona. Ppali! _Cepat buka!"

Setelah menggumamkan kata 'baiklah', akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka _zipper _yang ada di kain hitam itu. Dan Kyungsoo dapat mendengar dengan jelas bahwa Jongin mendesah lega.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengabaikan suara desahan Jongin, dan ia memfokuskan matanya untuk melihat apa yang ada di balik kain hitam kebanggaan Jongin itu.

Kyungsoo sedikit merona saat melihat benda itu, dan Jongin terkekeh geli melihat perubahan rona wajah Kyungsoo itu.

"Masih ada satu pembungkus lagi yang harus _noona _buka, dan aku yakin _noona _akan sangat senang saat sudah melihat isinya", ucap Jongin percaya diri.

Kyungsoo mendongak untuk kembali menatap Jongin. Ia bisa melihat adik kandung Luhan itu sedikit mengeluarkan seringai. "Benar aku tidak akan kecewa saat melihat isinya?", tanya Kyungsoo malu-malu.

Pertanyaan itu dibalas dengan satu anggukkan mantap oleh kepala Jongin. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo kembali fokus pada benda di depannya. Sesuai dengan perkataan Jongin, ia kembali membuka pembungkus terakhir di balik kain hitam itu.

Mata Kyungsoo seketika terbelalak melihat benda itu. Hey..Kyungsoo tampak sangat mengagumi keindahan benda itu. Bahkan ia semakin terlihat merona.

Bagaimana dengan Jongin? Ia tampak sangat puas saat melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. Ia tahu jika Kyungsoo akan terpesona seperti itu.

"I-ini...benar-benar untukku?", tanya Kyungsoo ragu. Ia masih mengagumi benda indah di depannya dengan matanya yang bulat dan besar.

Jongin mengangguk seraya terus tersenyum. "_Yap_. Bagaimana? _Noona _ingin merasakannya segera?"

Kyungsoo semakin merona mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. "Tapi...kita belum menikah Jongin. Belum waktunya aku merasakan ini", jawabnya lirih.

Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kekasihnya yang sangat polos itu. Satu minggu lagi mereka menikah, tapi Kyungsoo masih tak berubah. Masih tetap polos dan sedikit pemalu sejak beberapa bulan lalu mereka resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih lagi. Tentu kalian masih ingat bahwa Kyungsoo adalah mantan istri Luhan, kan? Setelah bercerai, Kyungsoo kembali berpacaran dengan Jongin. Mereka bahkan sebentar lagi akan menjadi pasangan suami istri.

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, kan? Lagipula, sebentar lagi _noona _akan resmi menjadi istriku. Semua milikku, akan menjadi milik _noona _juga", ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Jongin. Ia senang karena akhirnya ia akan segera menikah dengan Jongin. Dengan wajah yang masih dihiasi rona _pink _samar, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanda menyetujui keinginan Jongin.

Jongin ikut tersenyum senang karena Kyungsoo bersedia menuruti keinginannya. Segera saja ia mengambil alih benda yang sedari tadi membuat Kyungsoo merona, selanjutnya memasukkan benda itu ke...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jari manis Kyungsoo.

.

Eh?

.

Huh. Sebenarnya, sejak tadi mereka memang membicarakan cincin. Sebuah cincin emas putih berhiaskan _sapphire blue _yang akan dipakai oleh Kyungsoo di hari pernikahan mereka. Jongin datang ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk menunjukkan cincin itu. Ia juga memaksa Kyungsoo untuk mencoba cincin itu sebelum hari pernikahan mereka. Begitulah. Mereka berdua terlalu berlebihan hanya karena...sebuah cincin.

Cincin cantik itu akhirnya terpasang di jari manis Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama tersenyum puas.

"Cantik..", gumam Kyungsoo. "Kau benar-benar memiliki selera yang bagus dalam memilih cincin. Sama sekali tidak mengecewakanku", imbuhnya.

"_Noona _lebih cantik", balas Jongin yang mendengar gumaman Kyungsoo. "Cincin itu akan terlihat cantik jika _noona _yang memakainya", lanjut Jongin. Ia jadi semakin tak sabar ingin menikahi gadis pujaannya itu. Waktu satu minggu tiba-tiba terasa begitu lama untuk dua orang yang sedang kasmaran.

Pipi Kyungsoo memanas mendengar pujian Jongin. Ia lalu tersenyum pada Jongin. "Luhan _oppa _tidak akan pulang ya saat kita menikah?"

Jongin menghembuskan nafas kasar, selanjutnya menggeleng lemah. "Katanya ia banyak pekerjaan. Dan ia juga tidak diizinkan pulang karena kontrak kerjanya yang masih baru. _Noona _tentu ingat kan kalau Luhan _hyung _sempat mengundurkan diri dari perusahaannya?"

Kyungsoo iba melihat wajah Jongin yang mendadak berubah sendu. Ia membelai lembut lengan pria yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Besok kita hubungi Luhan _oppa, ne? _Aku tahu kau pasti merindukan kakakmu itu", ujar Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum manis. Sebuah senyum yang cukup untuk membuat Jongin merasa lebih tenang. "Ah! Apa semua teman-temanmu sudah kita undang? Jangan sampai ada yang terlewat", imbuh Kyungsoo. Mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan karena tak ingin Jongin terus bersedih.

Jongin mengangguk. "Sudah. Aku juga mengundang Sehun. _Noona _setuju kan kalau aku mengundang bocah albino itu?"

"Jangan menyebutnya seperti itu. Atau, kau masih dendam padanya gara-gara ia pernah memukulmu?", tanya Kyungsoo. Ia sempat terkekeh geli mendengar 'panggilan sayang' yang diberikan oleh Jongin untuk Sehun.

"Aku sudah tidak dendam padanya. Ia menganggap _noona _seperti kakaknya sendiri, kan? Berarti, aku ini akan menjadi kakak iparnya", ucap Jongin bangga.

Kyungsoo kembali terkekeh geli. "Umurmu hanya lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya. Aku tidak yakin ia mau menganggapmu sebagai kakak iparnya", goda Kyungsoo.

Tak terima digoda oleh calon istrinya, Jongin menggelitiki perut Kyungsoo. Ia tahu betul bahwa Kyungsoo sangat mudah merasa geli. Dan benar saja, Kyungsoo tertawa keras karena Jongin tak mau berhenti mengerjainya. Ia bahkan memohon pada Jongin untuk berhenti.

.

"Ehem"

Suara berat seorang pria akhirnya mampu menghentikan gerakan Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Jongin menoleh ke arah pria yang menganggu kesenangan mereka.

"Eh? _Annyeong _Siwon _ahjussi", _sapa Jongin sembari membungkukkan badannya. Menghormati sang calon mertua.

Saat melihat wajah tegas Siwon, tiba-tiba saja Jongin teringat pada kejadian beberapa bulan silam. Kejadian saat Jongin melamar Kyungsoo secara resmi pasca Kyungsoo bercerai dengan Luhan. Wajah Siwon saat itu sama tegasnya dengan sekarang. Tapi Jongin sangat beruntung saat itu karena Siwon menerima lamarannya. Hasilnya, ia bisa menikahi Kyungsoo satu minggu lagi.

"Kau tidak membawa ponselmu?", tanya Siwon pada Jongin.

Seketika Jongin memukul dahinya sendiri. "Astaga! Aku meninggalkan ponselku di rumah", gumamnya lirih.

Siwon menghela nafas. "Pantas saja. Ayahmu berpesan agar kau segera pulang. Ia tak bisa menghubungimu makanya tadi menghubungiku. Ia yakin kau sedang ada disini", kata Siwon.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Kenapa ayahnya memintanya untuk segera pulang? Pasti ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan. Tapi apa?

Daripada terus bertanya dan tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Jongin akhirnya berpamitan pada Siwon dan Kyungsoo, lalu bergegas pulang ke rumah untuk segera mendapat jawaban dari ayahnya.

**..**

**..**

* * *

**_Perfection_**

* * *

**..**

**..**

Kediaman keluarga Do dan Keluarga Kim memang relatif dekat. Jongin hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk bisa sampai di rumahnya. Dan ia cukup terkejut karena begitu sampai di ruang tamu rumahnya, Jongwoon dan Ryeowook menyambutnya dengan tatapan tajam. Pasangan suami istri itu sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Seperti sudah menunggu lama.

"Duduklah, Jongin", Jongwoon berucap dengan dingin. Dan Jongin harus menelan ludahnya kasar saking gugupnya.

Jongin pun mematuhi perintah ayahnya. Ia duduk di hadapan ayah dan ibunya.

Jongwoon menyipitkan matanya yang memang dasarnya sudah sipit. "_Appa _kecewa padamu, Jongin", ucapnya. Masih terus menatap tajam sang putra. "Baru beberapa bulan kita berbaikan, tapi _appa _sudah mendapat beberapa kabar buruk tentang dirimu", imbuh Jongwoon.

Jongin masih diam. Belum bisa memahami maksud dari perkataan ayahnya.

"Dekan fakultasmu, Park Jungsoo, melaporkan nilai-nilai burukmu selama kau kuliah. Ia sampai melapor langsung padaku karena merasa frustasi. Kau sudah mempermalukan _appa!", _ujar Jongwoon dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. "Padahal kau adalah calon penerus di perusahaan _appa _karena Luhan memutuskan untuk tetap bekerja di Amerika dalam jangka panjang. Tapi kau tetap tidak bisa diberi kepercayaan!", lanjutnya.

Jongin semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Iya. Ia sadar bahwa nilai-nilai kuliahnya memang buruk. Tapi, itu masih dalam batas wajar kok. Tidak terlalu hancur dan masih bisa ditoleransi. Menurut Jongin, dekan cantik itu tidak harus melapor pada _appa-_nya. Akhir-akhir ini Jongin juga giat belajar agar kelak bisa menjadi penerus yang handal di perusahaan ayahnya. Jongwoon juga sudah melihat usaha Jongin itu.

"Dan...bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat _appa _kecewa padamu", Jongwoon menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kau pasti kenal pada Hong Yookyung kan?", tanyanya.

Jongin membelalakkan matanya. "I-iya. Ia adalah mantan kekasihku satu tahun yang lalu", jawab Jongin terbata.

"Kau sudah melakukan apa padanya?"

Jongin tak lantas menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Ia hanya bisa menatap ayahnya dengan wajah bingung.

"JAWAB AKU, JONGIN!"

Amarah Jongwoon seperti tak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Tenang dulu, _yeobo", _Ryeowook berusaha menenangkan suaminya. "Beri kesempatan Jongin untuk berpikir", lanjutnya. Kali ini Ryeowook sepertinya berpihak pada Jongin.

"Aku...aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya, _appa", _jawab Jongin.

"Pembohong! Tadi pagi tuan Hong menghubungiku. Ia mengatakan bahwa putrinya sejak satu tahun yang lalu depresi karena kau menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungannya", Jongwoon mengambil jeda. "Kau...menghamilinya, kan?", tanyanya.

Lagi-lagi Jongin membelalakkan matanya. Gadis bernama Yookyung itu sejak satu tahun yang lalu memang menghilang dari kampusnya. Tapi yang Jongin tahu, Yookyung pindah ke Inggris meskipun Jongin sendiri tidak tahu alasannya.

Jongin juga berani bersumpah bahwa ia tak pernah melakukan apapun pada Yookyung. Ia memang _playboy, _tapi ia sama sekali belum pernah 'bermain' di ranjang bersama wanita manapun.

"_Appa _sungguh kecewa, Jongin! Kenapa kau mempermalukan _appa?"_

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun _appa. _Sung–"

"DIAM, JONGIN! Kau itu sudah bersalah, tetap saja membantah! Satu minggu lagi kau akan menikah. Bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo kalau tahu tentang semuanya?", ucap Jongwoon. Nafasnya tak beraturan, dan ia hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya saking pusingnya. Kenapa juga masalah ini harus datang? Apa pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo harus batal? Lagi-lagi keluarga Kim harus menanggung malu?

"Maafkan aku, _appa..."_

Meskipun Jongin tidak merasa bersalah, tapi kata maaf itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Ia tahu bahwa ayahnya itu sudah sangat marah.

"Keluar dari rumah ini, Jongin..", Jongwoon berucap lirih. Jongin sepertinya tak terlalu mendengar ucapan Jongwoon.

"KELUAR DARI RUMAH INI!", ulang Jongwoon.

Jongin tersentak. Ia baru saja diusir? Benarkah?

"_Appa _sangat kecewa padamu, Jongin! _Appa _tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi!", bentak Jongwoon.

Mata Jongin terasa panas. Cairan bening di matanya sudah semakin banyak. Baru pertama kali ini ia sampai diusir dari rumah. Padahal ia baru saja merasa bahagia, tapi apa yang membuat ia menjadi dituduh seperti ini? Ia sama sekali tak bersalah...

Mau tak mau, Jongin mulai melangkah keluar dari rumahnya. Ia pergi tanpa membawa apapun kecuali dompet dan mobilnya. Entahlah, ia masih ingin membawa mobilnya. Toh ia memang tidak dilarang untuk membawa mobil.

**..**

**..**

* * *

**_Perfection_**

* * *

**..**

**..**

"Jadi begitu, _hyung", _kata Jongin pada Chanyeol. Ia baru saja menceritakan semuanya pada si tiang listrik."Tolong izinkan aku untuk tinggal di rumahmu lagi, _hyung_", imbuhnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Apa tidak sebaiknya kau menjelaskan semuanya pada ayahmu? Kau tidak bisa melarikan diri seperti ini", balas Chanyeol. Ia sebenarnya juga kasihan pada Jongin yang terus mendapat cobaan hidup.

"Aku ingin menjelaskannya. Tapi _appa _tidak memberiku kesempatan, _hyung", _ucap Jongin lemas.

"Ya sudah. Kau boleh tinggal disini untuk sementara. Tapi, ada baiknya kau menghubungi Kyungsoo. Meskipun ayahmu tidak mempercayaimu, setidaknya Kyungsoo harus percaya padamu"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak bisa, _hyung. _Baru saja _eomma _mengirimiku pesan bahwa mungkin pernikahanku dengan Kyungsoo _noona _akan dibatalkan", Jongin mengambil nafas sejenak. "Keluargaku akan bertemu dengan keluarga Do malam ini", imbuhnya.

"Lalu kau akan menyerah begitu saja?", tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin terdiam. Ia baru saja merasakan kebahagiaan, tapi semua seakan hancur dalam satu kedipan mata. Semua sungguh tidak adil untuk Jongin. Ingin sekali ia menjelaskan semuanya, tapi mereka seolah tak peduli pada keinginan Jongin itu.

"Hah...baiklah. Lebih baik kau istirahat dan memikirkan semuanya. Kalau ada kesempatan, kau bisa mulai untuk berusaha menjelaskan. Aku yakin emosi ayahmu akan berkurang seiring berjalannya waktu. Soal pernikahanmu dengan Kyungsoo, itu juga belum tentu batal", ucap Chanyeol. "Jangan lemas seperti itu, Kkamjong!", imbuhnya.

Jongin hanya menatap haru pada sahabatnya yang kini seolah berperan sebagai kakaknya itu. "_Gomawo, hyung. _Kau selalu membantuku. Aku menyayangimu", ujar Jongin seraya menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri", balasnya sembari balas memeluk Jongin.

**..**

**..**

* * *

**_Perfection_**

* * *

**..**

**..**

"Jongin! Buka pintu cepat!"

Suara Baekhyun terdengar menggema di depan kamar Jongin yang ada di rumah Chanyeol. Hey..ini baru pukul 8 pagi. Jongin baru tidur beberapa jam karena semalam ia tidak bisa tidur. Kenapa juga gadis _eyeliner _itu tiba-tiba mengganggunya?

Di samping Baekhyun, ada Chanyeol yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sendiri kaget karena kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba saja datang ke rumahnya. Ia tadi baru bangun tidur saat kekasihnya itu datang.

.

_Cklek_

.

Pintu kamar Jongin akhirnya terbuka. Menampakkan Jongin dengan wajah kusut khas orang bangun tidur. Matanya masih setengah terpejam, dan rambutnya berantakan. Jangan lupakan pula bau badan Jongin yang menyengat karena sore kemarin Jongin tidak sempat mandi.

"_Yak! _Kenapa penampilanmu jelek sekali sih? Bau pula!", Baekhyun langsung saja menghina Jongin.

Yang dihina hanya bisa melotot tak terima. "Ada apa sih, _sunbae? _Kenapa menggangguku pagi-pagi begini?"

Baekhyun kembali merasa panik setelah ingat tujuan awalnya menemui Jongin. "Itu Jongin...itu...", ucapnya. Tak jelas apa maksudnya.

"Ada apa?", tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun. "Tenanglah, _chagiya. _Bicara pelan-pelan", ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengambil nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan untuk menenangkan diri. "Tadi Siwon _ahjussi _menghubungiku. Katanya, Kyungsoo diculik!"

Seketika mata Chanyeol dan Jongin terbuka lebar.

"Di-diculik?", tanya Jongin. Mencoba memastikan bahwa telinganya tidak salah dengar.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Iya. Penculiknya meminta tebusan yang sangat besar. Mereka juga memberitahu tempat mereka menahan Kyungsoo. Tapi, kita tidak boleh lapor polisi atau Kyungsoo akan dibunuh!", jelas Baekhyun.

Jongin jadi ikut-ikutan panik sekarang. Siapa yang tidak panik jika kekasihnya diculik? Tentu saja Jongin merasa panik dan sangat cemas. Kenapa masalah datang bertubi-tubi padanya? Belum juga masalah yang kemarin selesai, kini datang masalah baru. Jongin rasanya sungguh frustasi.

"Dimana para penculik itu menahan Kyungsoo _noona?", _tanya Jongin.

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk pergi kesana kan, Jongin?", Chanyeol balas bertanya pada Jongin.

Jongin menoleh sebentar ke arah Chanyeol. "Aku akan kesana. Aku akan menolong Kyungsoo _noona", _jawabnya yakin sebelum akhirnya kembali menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Berikan aku alamatnya, Baekhyun _sunbae...", _pintanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia tahu bahwa Jongin sangat ingin menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Ia akhirnya memberikan alamat tempat Kyungsoo ditahan oleh para penculik.

**..**

**..**

* * *

**_Perfection_**

* * *

**..**

**..**

Jongin menghentikan laju mobil putihnya di depan sebuah rumah yang didominasi oleh warna coklat muda dengan hiasan warna emas di beberapa bagiannya. Rumah itu tidak tergolong besar, tapi juga tidak bisa disebut kecil. Menurut Jongin, itu adalah rumah baru karena masih terlihat sangat bersih dan bahkan terlihat belum ditempati.

Jongin mengernyit bingung sembari terus menatap rumah berlantai dua yang dikelilingi oleh halaman yang luas itu. "Apa benar Kyungsoo _noona _ada di dalam? Para penculik itu pasti bukan orang sembarangan karena memiliki rumah bagus seperti ini. Rumah ini pasti mahal", ucapnya. Ia masih duduk di belakang kemudi mobilnya.

Setelah mempertimbangkan banyak hal, akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya. Ia membuka pagar rumah cantik itu dengan pelan, selanjutnya melangkah mendekati pintu utama.

Jongin mengintip dari jendela, dan ia tak melihat ada orang di dalam. Dari jendela itu, Jongin bisa melihat bahwa bagian dalam rumah itu sudah dilengkapi dengan berbagai macam perabotan. Perabotan-perabotan itu tampak mewah. Dan lagi-lagi Jongin membuat hipotesis bahwa perabotan di dalam rumah itu pun masih baru.

Hey! Jangan-jangan ini memang rumah baru, dan para penculik itu ingin merampok rumah ini karena masih belum ditempati oleh pemiliknya! Hipotesis itulah yang ada di kepala Jongin.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Jongin memutuskan untuk membuka pintu utama rumah itu. Kaki Jongin mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam. Matanya berkeliling untuk melihat keadaan. Ternyata rumah itu kosong. Dimana orang-orang? Dimana Kyungsoo?

Jongin semakin melangkah memasuki rumah itu, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika...

.

.

.

"SELAMAT DATANG DI RUMAH BARUMU, KIM JONGIN!"

.

.

.

...Suara teriakan menyapa pendengarannya.

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, dan ternyata ada banyak orang yang berkumpul di lantai dua rumah itu. Mereka adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keluarganya.

Ya. Keluarga Kim dan juga keluarga Do. Beserta Kyungsoo juga tentunya.

Jongin masih belum bisa mendefinisikan keadaan ini. Ia menatap bingung pada sekumpulan manusia yang menuruni anak tangga. Mereka semua tertawa melihat wajah cengo Jongin.

"Hahaha. Putra _appa _yang tampan ini kenapa mudah sekali dibohongi, hm?", tanya Jongwoon saat sudah sampai di depan Jongin.

Jongin masih bingung. "Apa maksudnya?", tanyanya polos.

"_Appa-_mu hanya ingin bermain-main saja denganmu, Jongin", kali ini Siwon yang bicara.

"Jadi, yang kemarin itu..."

"Ya. Yang kemarin itu hanya sandiwara saja. Kecuali tentang nilai kuliahmu. _Appa _tahu nilai kuliahmu memang buruk. Walaupun dekanmu tidak sampai melaporkannya padaku", ujar Jongwoon santai.

Mata Jongin mulai berkaca-kaca. Jadi, ia hanya dipermainkan?

"Soal Yookyung itu, _appa _hanya berbohong. _Appa _tahu kau tidak pernah melakukan hal yang macam-macam. Saat ini Yookyung ada di Inggris. Tuan Hong adalah rekan bisnis _appa. _Dan _appa _sengaja memakai kisahmu dengan Yookyung untuk sedikit mengerjaimu", jelas Jongwoon. Ia tiba-tiba tersenyum jahil.

"Hiks..aku sudah sangat frustasi! Aku tidak pernah menghamili Yookyung. Hiks..kalian benar-benar tega padaku", Jongin justru mulai terisak. "Ditambah lagi kabar yang mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo _noona _diculik. Aku nyaris gila! Hiks..", imbuhnya. Ia tak lagi memikirkan wajahnya yang tampak buruk gara-gara menangis.

Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak tega, akhirnya berjalan mendekati Jongin dan memeluk calon suaminya itu. "Maafkan kami, Jongin. Ini semua adalah ide _appa-_mu", katanya.

Jongwoon mengangguk membenarkan. "Ya. Kyungsoo benar. Ini adalah ide _appa. Appa _hanya ingin memberikan hadiah pernikahan yang indah untuk kalian berdua"

Jongin melepas pelukan Kyungsoo, lalu menatap ayahnya dengan bingung. "Hadiah?", tanyanya.

"Ya. Rumah ini adalah hadiah untuk kalian berdua. _Appa _sengaja tidak memberikan rumah yang besar karena kalian baru akan menjadi keluarga kecil. Jadi, rumah ini cocok untuk memberikan kehangatan bagi kalian", jawab Jongwoon.

Mata Jongin melebar. "Rumah ini adalah hadiah untuk kami?"

"Ya, _chagiya. _Apa kau suka?", kali ini Ryeowook yang bertanya.

Jongin mengangguk penuh semangat. "_Ne. _Aku suka. _Gomawo appa...eomma", _ujarnya seraya mulai memeluk ayah dan ibunya.

Setelah beberapa saat berpelukan, Jongin melepas pelukan itu. "Apa Baekhyun _sunbae _dan Chanyeol _hyung _tahu tentang permainan ini?", tanyanya.

"Baekhyun tahu, tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu", jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya. "Kenapa kalian begitu jahil padaku?"

"_Appa _dan _eomma _hanya ingin memberikan sedikit bukti cinta kami padamu. Anggap saja permainan yang tadi hanya ujian kecil untukmu", jawab Jongwoon santai.

Mata Jongin melotot seketika begitu mendengar jawaban Jongwoon. "Selama ini aku sudah mendapat banyak ujian. Kenapa juga sekarang masih diberi ujian? Huweee~~", Jongin mulai menangis keras. Bahkan ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil. Ia sungguh tak mempedulikan _image-_nya yang telah hancur.

Tingkah konyol Jongin itu justru membuat semuanya tertawa keras. Walaupun sempat membuat Jongin merasa frustasi, tapi mereka tak bermaksud buruk pada Jongin. Mereka hanya ingin memberikan kejutan kecil untuk Jongin.

**..**

**..**

* * *

**_Perfection_**

* * *

**..**

**..**

Hari pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo akhirnya tiba. Suasana ini bagaikan _de javu _seperti saat pernikahan Luhan dengan Kyungsoo.

Bedanya, kali ini Jongin yang berdiri di altar untuk menunggu Kyungsoo. Ia terus saja tersenyum hingga menambah kesan tampan di wajahnya. Senyumnya semakin bertambah lebar ketika melihat sosok Kyungsoo memasuki gereja bersama dengan Siwon di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo tampil sangat cantik. Ia memakai gaun putih bersih yang panjang, tapi tak memiliki ekor di bagian belakangnya. Terdapat hiasan berupa permata putih yang berkilauan di bagian dadanya. Gaun itu _simple, _tapi cukup untuk mengeluarkan aura cantik Kyungsoo. Senyum cantik Kyungsoo juga tak luntur dari wajahnya. Ia tampak sangat bahagia.

Siwon kembali menyerahkan putrinya untuk pria bermarga Kim. Tapi kali ini bukan Kim Luhan, melainkan Kim Jongin. "Aku percayakan putriku padamu. Kumohon, bahagiakan dia", pesan Siwon pada Jongin. Jongin mengangguk pasti. Dalam hati, ia memang berjanji untuk selalu membahagiakan Kyungsoo hingga nafas terakhirnya.

Upacara pernikahan itu berlangsung dengan sakral. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama mengucapkan janji pernikahan dengan lancar dan mantap. Mereka resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri sekarang.

Tibalah saat dimana Jongin harus mencium Kyungsoo. Dan tanpa ragu, Jongin mengincar bibir _kissable _Kyungsoo. Dikecupnya bibir Kyungsoo perlahan, lalu dilumatnya dengan lembut. Suara tepuk tangan menggema di gereja itu. Mereka tersenyum penuh haru.

Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama. Jongin melepas ciuman itu, lalu memandang wajah cantik Kyungsoo. Senyum masih saja terkembang di wajah tampannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo berjinjit. Rupanya ia ingin berbisik di telinga Jongin.

"Bibirku hanya milikmu. Luhan _oppa _saja hanya selalu mencium keningku", bisiknya lirih. Ia lalu kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh. "Tentu saja. Aku yang mencuri ciuman pertamamu. Aku juga yang akan memiliki ciuman terakhirmu. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Kyungsoo"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Jongin", balas Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya.

**..**

**..**

* * *

**_Perfection_**

* * *

**..**

**..**

Setelah upacara pemberkatan pernikahan yang dilaksanakan di gereja, Kyungsoo dan Jongin menggelar resepsi pernikahan mereka.

Resepsi pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo itu tidak digelar di hotel mewah. Tapi, resepsi itu dilaksanakan di _hall _fakultas Bisnis Sungkyunkwan _University._

Kenapa demikian? Itu karena Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama mencintai kampus mereka. Sebenarnya bukan itu sih alasannya. Alasan utamanya adalah karena Sungkyunkwan bagai menjadi saksi cinta mereka. Beberapa kali mereka membuat skandal disana, namun skandal itu seakan memperkuat cinta mereka. Semakin membuktikan bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan saling membutuhkan.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk berdampingan di kursi yang ada di atas _stage. _Raja dan ratu sehari itu tampak sangat berbinar. Tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa bahagia di hati mereka.

"Kau bahagia, _noona_?", tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Tentu saja aku bahagia. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Jongin tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga sangat bahagia. Semua sahabatku berkumpul, orang tuaku menyayangiku, dan aku juga mendapatkan rumah baru dari mereka", jawab Jongin. "Tapi...aku merasa semuanya belum sempurna", lanjutnya dengan sedikit sendu.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin heran. "Apa yang membuatmu merasa belum sempurna?", tanyanya.

"Disini tidak ada Luhan _hyu–"_

"JONGIN!"

Ucapan Jongin terpotong oleh sebuah teriakan. Ia dan Kyungsoo sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara. Seketika mereka merasa terkejut.

"Luhan _hyung?", _tanya Jongin, tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Ya. Yang tadi memanggil Jongin adalah Luhan. Sosok tampan yang merupakan kakak kandung Jongin itu berlari kecil menghampiri Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Aku baru saja berlari dari _airport", _ucap Luhan dengan ceria.

Jongin tak menjawab perkataan Luhan. Ia justru menyergap tubuh Luhan dengan sebuah pelukan erat. "Aku kira _hyung _tidak akan datang. Aku merasa kebahagiaanku tak sempurna jika _hyung _tidak datang", kata Jongin.

Luhan tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Jongin. "Maafkan aku. Aku harus memohon pada atasanku agar aku diizinkan pulang"

Jongin melepas pelukan mereka, lalu tersenyum. "Terimakasih karena _hyung _bersedia datang"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja aku mau datang!", ucapnya seraya menjitak kecil kepala Jongin. "Ah! Selamat untuk pernikahan kalian. Kalian terlihat sangat serasi dan bahagia", imbuhnya seraya menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus pada Luhan. "_Gomawo, oppa. _Aku senang _oppa _bisa datang", ucap Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengangkat dua tangannya dan menjatuhkannya di atas kepala Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Mengusak dua kepala itu dengan sayang. "Mana mungkin aku tidak datang saat dua adikku ini menikah?", katanya seraya terus tersenyum. Ia lantas memeluk dua sosok kesayangannya itu dengan erat. "Aku benar-benar menyayangi kalian. Teruslah hidup bersama, dan teruslah bahagia", lanjut Luhan.

Dua sosok adik Luhan itu menganggukkan kepala mereka. Mereka membalas pelukan itu tak kalah eratnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Luhan sangat berperan dalam kesempurnaan yang kini dirasakan oleh mereka berdua.

**..**

**..**

* * *

**_Perfection_**

* * *

**..**

**..**

Resepsi pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah selesai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi Jongin dan Kyungsoo belum ingin pulang. Mereka justru berdiri sambil bergandengan tangan di taman belakang _hall _tempat resepsi pernikahan mereka tadi. Mereka pun masih memakai pakaian yang tadi. Kyungsoo dengan gaun pengantin putihnya, dan Jongin dengan jas yang juga berwarna putih.

"Tempat ini menyimpan kenangan kita", ucap Kyungsoo. Matanya menerawang pada kejadian beberapa bulan silam. Kejadian saat ia dan Jongin berciuman, lalu foto mereka terpampang di _hall _tempat dilaksanakannya upacara kelulusan.

Jongin melepas genggaman tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian beralih untuk merangkul bahu sempit istrinya. "Saat itu aku berpikir bahwa kita harus berpisah untuk selamanya, _noona", _ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. "Tapi takdir membawa kita untuk kembali bersama", balas Kyungsoo. "Takdir yang membawa kita pada kesempurnaan ini. Kebahagiaan yang sangat terasa sempurna", lanjutnya.

"Ya. Kehadiran Luhan _hyung _benar-benar menyempurnakan semuanya. Aku sempat merasa takut jika Luhan _hyung _akan merasa sedih. Tapi aku salah. Luhan _hyung _juga ikut bahagia. Kesempurnaan ini membuatku merasa sangat bahagia", ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Jongin. "Meskipun di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna, tapi kebahagiaan kita rasanya sangat sempurna. Aku merasa sangat bersyukur"

Akhirnya Jongin membalik badan Kyungsoo untuk menghadapnya. Ia menatap mata Kyungsoo intens. "Kau adalah kesempurnaanku, _yeobo. You're my perfection. _Tanpamu, aku akan selalu merasa kurang. Tetaplah bersamaku. Walaupun aku tak sempurna, tapi kita akan saling melengkapi. Kau mau?"

Kyungsoo merona mendengar ucapan manis Jongin. Tanpa ragu, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Jongin tersenyum senang, lalu meraih Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Ia berbisik tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin menyentuhmu, _yeobo. _Luhan _hyung _belum pernah menyentuhmu kan? Bolehkah aku melakukannya?"

Rona _pink _di wajah cantik Kyungsoo semakin tercetak jelas usai mendengar ucapan Jongin. Hey..ia baru sadar bahwa setelah ini adalah waktu untuk malam pertama mereka.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan menggendong istrinya itu ala _Bridal style. _"_Yak! _Apa yang kau lakukan, Kkamjong? Turunkan aku!", Kyungsoo meronta dalam gendongan Jongin, tapi Jongin justru semakin tersenyum mesum. Senyum yang membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin karena ia takut terjatuh.

Kaki Jongin mulai melangkah tanpa ragu. Tapi Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja merasa bingung. "Kita mau kemana? Bukan lewat sini untuk menuju pintu gerbang. Kau mau membawaku kemana?", tanya Kyungsoo. Ia heran karena Jongin justru kembali menuju ke area kampus, bukan menuju pintu gerbang untuk keluar dan pulang ke rumah baru mereka.

Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Kyungsoo.

.

.

Langkah Jongin akhirnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Kyungsoo mengenali pintu itu. "Kenapa kita berhenti di depan gudang begini?", tanya Kyungsoo. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Jongin mengajaknya ke gudang tempat Sungkyunkwan _Scandal _episode pertama terjadi.

Jongin lagi-lagi tak menjawab. Ia malah membuka pintu itu perlahan, lalu masuk ke dalam. Begitu sampai di dalam, ia menurunkan Kyungsoo dan mengunci pintu gudang itu.

Kyungsoo mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Ia bergerak mundur ke belakang saat Jongin berjalan maju dan mendekatinya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kim Jongin?", desis Kyungsoo.

Seringai Jongin terus terkembang. Ini juga seperti _de javu! _Dulu mereka juga berada di situasi ini. Bedanya, sekarang Kyungsoo yang terpojok.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar sempurna saat ia merasakan punggungnya membentur dinding. _"Mati aku", _batinnya.

Jongin meletakkan dua tangannya di samping kanan dan kiri kepala Kyungsoo. Ia mengunci pergerakan Kyungsoo. "Dulu, kita tak melakukan apapun tapi mereka menuduh kita melakukan skandal. Sekarang, aku ingin kita melakukan 'sesuatu', dan kita lihat sebutan apa yang akan diberikan oleh mereka", ucap Jongin. Masih dengan _smirk _yang terpatri dan terlihat jahat.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo paham apa maksud Jongin yang sebenarnya. Ia terus memukul Jongin agar mau menjauh darinya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Jongin justru semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. "Malam pertama kita adalah di gudang ini, sayang...", bisik Jongin seduktif. Ia mulai menyentuh tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyungsoo.

.

.

"KYAAAA~ KIM JONGIN MESUM, BODOH, JELEK! JANGAN MENYENTUHKU DISINI!"

.

.

"Jangan malu-malu begitu, _baby. _Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut"

.

.

"Eunghh..lepash..kan akuuuh..aakh!"

.

.

"Tubuhmu menggodaku, Soo _chagi"_

.

.

"Argh..kau menggigitku, bodoh!"

.

.

"_Mianhae.._aku sangat gemas pada tubuhmu, _noona"_

.

.

"Uugh..inih sakith. Akh...ber-bergeraklah, Jonginh!"

.

.

"_Oh God! _Ini nikmat..aaah!"

.

.

"KIM JONGIN!"

.

.

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

_Kesempurnaan akan terasa saat kita merasa lengkap._

_Saat kita merasa memiliki segala yang kita inginkan._

_Segala yang kita inginkan itu bukan berarti harta maupun materi._

_Tapi bisa juga cinta dan kasih sayang._

_Kesempurnaan juga bisa dirasakan dimanapun._

_Tak harus di sebuah ruang yang mewah._

_Tapi bisa juga di dalam sebuah gudang yang penuh akan kenangan manis._

_Perfection is love..._

_Perfection is friends..._

_Perfection is family..._

_Perfection is you..._

**..**

**..**

**..**

**END**

* * *

**inilah sequel-nya~~**

**maaf kalau lagi-lagi mengecewakan. karena ini cuma nyrempet rate M, jadinya emang gak ada full adegan rate M. maafkan saya yg tidak sanggup membuat adegan NC :(**

**.**

**makasih yang udah support FF Sungkyunkwan Scandal. I love you all :***

**FF ini sebenernya gak dibikin buat ngrayain ulang tahunnya KaiSoo, soalnya besok bakal ada satu FF oneshoot yang special buat mereka walaupun cuma fluffy gak jelas. hehe.**

**.**

**kayaknya aku bakal bisa publish FF Oneshoot di FFN. Tapi kalau FF chaptered, aku masih ragu mau publish disini atau enggak :(**

**.**

**ya sudah. mind to review?**

**mau ngucapin happy birthday ke D.O sekalian deh..**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DO KYUNGSOO! :***


End file.
